


Where Are The Cats?

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Tony, Gibbs And Their Cats [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Where are Tom and Jerry?





	Where Are The Cats?

After eating dinner, Tony and Gibbs were watching an old movie and drinking beer. 

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“Where are Tom and Jerry?”

“I have no idea. Haven't see them for the last two or maybe three hours.”

“Perhaps, they're upstairs and playing with the ball or something else.”

Tony nodded. “Yes, that could be.”

 

When the movie was over, both were tired and they went into the bedroom. And then they ... saw it!

Tom and Jerry were making love in the corner of the room.

“I can't believe that!” Gibbs said, while staring at the cats.

Tony grinned. “They love each other, just like we do.”


End file.
